htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrong Side of the Tracks
The Wrong Side of the Track is a Happy Tree Friends Dimensions episode. It takes place in dimension one. Staring *Lumpy *Sniffles Featuring *Conspiracy *Flippy *Splendid *Edwin and Owen *Groove *Pierce *Dash Appearances *Really Good Unicornius *Scythe *Nutty *Giggles *Bulky *Snuffly *Lucy Plot Scythe and Nutty enter Lumpy's amusement park, followed by Sniffles, who is looking for money with a metal detector. Pierce, wearing a blue hat with antlers on the side, drags Groove onto a roller coaster, much against his wishes. They, along with Handy and Russell, enjoy the ride (with the exception of Groove) until they come to a sudden stop. Lumpy walks by on the opposite side of the track and Groove vomits upwards, leading everyone to realize they're upside down. Despite Lumpy dislodging part of the cart (and a wheel) from the track, all four make it off the ride safely, leaving everybody with disappointed expressions. When Pierce and Groove get off the walkway, Pierce spots Groove's vomit nearby, and stares at Groove in confusion, in which Groove responds by shrugging his arms. Lumpy places a "broken" sign by the entrance to the roller coaster and slips on Groove's vomit, Sniffles continues his search for money, becoming disappointed when his metal detector leads him to the detached wheel from Flaky and Pierce's cart. Lumpy gets to work on his roller coaster, laying down a piece of missing track. He can't find a hairpin that goes in to hold the tracks together, as it has fallen to the ground where Sniffles discovers it. Lumpy decides to jam his pencil in the hole, figuring it'll work just as well. He next begins hammering a part of the track while Scythe sits nearby, eating a chicken drumstick. The hammering causes the stopper on a cart, which is on a small hill in the track, to come dislodged. The cart rolls down and flies off a part of the track that has fallen off, knocking Scythe away. She flies into, and is impaled on, a ringtoss peg, fascinated to watch her heart pop out, but it slowly stops beating. Bulky manages to land a ring around the peg Scythe is on and celebrates, showing no concern for Scythe's well being. As Sniffles continues his search for money, a balloon-carrying Unicornius walks up to Lumpy, who is holding a wooden board with nails sticking out of it. Sniffles finds a nail with his detector and tosses it away in frustration, popping Unicornius' balloon. Lumpy, startled by the noise, turns around and hits Unicornius in the head with the nails in the board. Oblivious to what happened, Lumpy walks away with Unicornius still stuck to the board. Later, Lumpy looks at the blueprints for what the roller coaster is supposed to look like and then looks at his own roller coaster. The tracks are twisted and incomplete, but Lumpy decides the roller coaster is ready for riding. Lumpy removes the "broken" sign and sends a three cart coaster on its way. Flippy and Splendid sit in the first cart, Dash and Conspiracy sit in the second cart, and Edwin and Owen sit in the third cart. Everything goes well until the pencil Lumpy jammed in the track breaks, causing the portion of the track to fall off. When the six riders reach it, the carts break up. Flippy and Splendid keep moving forward, unaware of any problem, while the others fall down onto another section of the track. They land on a hill in the track and balance perfectly, but the carts become disconnected, sending Dash and Conspiracy forward and Edwin and Owen backwards. Meanwhile, Flippy and Splendid come upon a small tunnel in the track. Splendid ducks while Flippy keeps his arms in the air, losing his hands when they hit the sides of the tunnel. Flippy screams in pain and Splendid looks at him in shock and concern but Flippy (Now with evil Flippy's eyes) falls out of the cart when he passes out (or dies) from blood loss. Splendid suddenly realizes he's heading towards a wall of glass, but before he can do anything he crashes through the wall and emerges, cut in half vertically by a large piece of glass. Lumpy is awoken from a nap as Edwin and Owen ride by, screaming. Lumpy gets on a handcar and begins following them around the twisted and confusing track, soon finding himself being followed by Edwin and Owen. When he comes upon a string with flags hanging above the track, he grabs on, flips around, lands in Edwin and Owen's cart, and holds onto the string as they slow to a stop. He gets out of the car, but unfortunately, he jumps onto the edge of the tracks, where he falls off. He lets go of the string, which hooks on the cart and launches the brothers away. Owen flies into the turnstyle that sits at the entrance to the park, shredding him to death. Edwin lands just short of the turnstyle and laughs at his fortune. The cart, however, flies down and knocks him into the turnstyle, where he suffers the same fate as his brother. Lumpy sits up on the track he's fallen on and jumps to his feet when he sees Dash's and Conspiracy's cart heading for him. He braces himself and pushes back on the cart, trying to get it to stop. He keeps moving backwards, however, he is slowly filed down by the friction. When the cart reaches the edge, there's nothing left of Lumpy but his antlers, and the cart teeters treacherously on the edge, leaving Dash and Conspiracy screaming in terror. Below, Sniffles finally finds a coin and picks it up, pointing his metal detector skyward as he does. The metal detector begins beeping rapidly as the cart Dash and Conspiracy are in crushes him. Dash and Conspiracy land with so much force that their spines are forced out and Lumpy's scalp and antlers land on Dash's head, resembling the hat Pierce wore earlier. A photo is taken and ends up in a frame from Lumpy's giftshop. Moral "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing right!" Deaths *Scythe is impaled on a peg in a ring toss game, removing her heart. *Really Good Unicornius is hit in the head by a plank with nails. *Flippy loses his hands on the roller coaster and falls to his death. (debatable) *Splendid is cut in half vertically by a large piece of glass. *Edwin and Owen are shredded by the turnstile leading into the park. *Lumpy's body is filed down by friction as he tries to stop a moving cart. *Sniffles is crushed by a roller coaster cart. *Dash and Conspiracy die from the force of the impact of their cart hitting the ground, causing their spines to break out. Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 1 Episodes Category:TV episodes